1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for dispensing a liquid active substance into the flushing water of a toilet bowl.
2. The Prior Art
British Patent No. GB-A-2 345 494 discloses a device for dispensing a liquid active substance into a toilet bowl and has a distributor plate with capillary channels running through it. These capillary channels are connected to a spike-like extension which penetrates into an opening of a supply container for the liquid active substance. This achieves the situation where the capillary channels receive the liquid active substance until they have been filled. If the liquid active substance is flushed out of the distributor plate as a result of the toilet flushing, or if it partially evaporates, a corresponding quantity of liquid active substance runs in after it from the supply container. This prevents the liquid active substance from being dispensed in an uncontrolled manner from the supply container. If the device is intended to act as an air freshener, then the quantities of active substance accommodated in the capillary channels are usually not sufficient.